


Fallin' All In You

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “fallin all in you / Shawn Mendes” and write a story based around the lyrics with Angel Reyes





	Fallin' All In You

Angel woke up before you, his eyes screwing shut tightly against the bright sunlight that was beaming in through the window. Covering his head with a pillow or the blanket the way he sometimes did wasn’t an option at the moment though. Not with the weight of your head on his chest, the tickle of your hair on his skin as you slept. The sound of you breathing softly was like a lullaby, your scent intoxicating as he shifted his head slightly to press a kiss to the top of your head and tighten his arms around you a little more. He held you to him tighter, one of your arms curled up underneath you while your other was resting on his chest, your fist balled up loosely around his thumb. You were both tucked up under the blanket, creating a warmth both on Angel’s skin and in his heart.

He never thought that things would have worked out this way. They never did. Not for him. Whatever good things happened to him usually turned out too good to be true, or he found a way to ruin them. Neither of those had happened yet with you though and for that he was thankful. You were just friends. That’s how it started. Friends that enjoyed hanging out together. Friends that enjoyed each other’s company. Soon enough that company came with more intimacy and before long, you were two friends that would be tangled up in each other all night, nothing but whimpers and moans and grunts. That was supposed to be the end of it then. The next morning both of you agreed that it was a one-time thing and it wouldn’t happen again.

What a lie that had been.

A lie that was being proven time and time again over the course of the last 6 months. If you weren’t sleeping in Angel’s bed, he was sleeping in yours. If Angel wasn’t on top of you, you were on top of him. It was routine for you now, to be with each other and now it was the random nights away from each other that were few and far in between. Nights that neither of you liked.

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand, Angel cursed knowing he was going to have to be at the clubhouse in under two hours. He pulled his hand up and ran it along your back, fingers gently grazing against the skin of your spine and shoulders, his lips against your ear.

“You gotta wake up, mi dulce. I have to go in.”

Your groan made him chuckle, feeling your shift and bury your face into the crook of his neck.

“I don’t wanna.”

He nodded then, sighing and rolling over with you, your head now off his chest and resting on the pillow instead as he looked down at you, his large hand cradling the side of your face and his eyes locked with yours.

“I don’t either, but we have to. That’s life.”

You nodded softly and looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, reaching out to cup his face the way he was cupping yours. Your eyes were locked on his, love and adoration in both of your gazes as you spoke.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Both of you were up then, Angel in the shower washing himself quickly while you brushed your teeth nearly in slow motion, eyes still heavy and tired. Angel had kept you up late last night, way into the early morning hours. While he could get a couple of hours and be up again in the morning, you took a little longer to wake up and get back into the swing of things. Angel hopped out of the shower just as you dried your mouth, turning towards him as he stood there naked as the day he was born, water dripping off of his body as he reached over and slipped his fingers into the waistband on your panties, the only thing you had bothered to put on after last night’s events. He slipped them down and off of you rather quickly, helping you step out of them before he had his hand on your back, ushering you towards the still warm running water.

“Hurry before it gets cold.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s late when Angel comes to your home that night, shoulders tense, exhaustion in the air as soon as he walks in. His plate is in the microwave, ready for you to heat it up for him. By the look on his face, food wasn’t what he needs. Opening your arms, he steps into them and leans down, resting his forehead on your shoulder as he wraps his arms around your waist. You slip your arms around him as well, holding onto him and he sighs in relief, having craved your attention and love all day. He stays there for a while, relaxing into you before he stands back up and takes your hand in his and walking with you over to the couch. You both climb onto it together, opening your arms to him once again and he gets into your lap practically, his body resting between your legs, head on your chest. His cheek was squished against your breast and he gave another sigh, trying to relax against you and not being able to. Sitting back up, he grabbed your hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back of it before kissing each of your fingers. You smiled gently and he looked up at you, his eyes warm.

“I love you.”

You stayed looking at him, taken aback for a moment and he kept talking, looking down at your hand as he played with your fingers.

“I do. I’ve been…trying to convince myself that it was just because you’re around a lot, but I do love you. I’ve never really had anything to call my own. I’ve had girls before that I thought I loved…that loved me. That shit never worked out. I know you’ve dealt with the same shit. Dudes promising you the world and giving you nothing but bullshit. It wasn’t real. This is though. We are.”

He looked back up at you and you saw the pain in his eyes, tears built up along his bottom lashes, ready to drop.

“I’m putting everything I’ve got into this with you. I’ll tell you the truth; about everything. I’ll open up, I’ll talk to you. I’ll let you in.”

He wiped at his eyes roughly with the back of his hand, brushing away the tears that fell when he blinked and you reached forward, taking his face into your hands and brushing away his tears as well with your thumbs. You pulled his face closer to yours and pressed your lips against his softly, resting your foreheads against each other when you pulled away. You both gave breathy laughs and you squeezed his cheeks.

“I love you too, Angel. Forever.”

The Mayan nodded and placed his hands over yours, making a promise to you.

“Forever.”


End file.
